


Fever dream

by melissacarstairs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention de suicide, Multi, Non-Binary Neville Longbottom, OOC, Rupture, Trouple, infidélité, tromperie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissacarstairs/pseuds/melissacarstairs
Summary: UA (sans magie) x Saint Valentin :  Hermione Granger s’engouffre dans une aventure fiévreuse qui lui fait perdre tout sens de la raison et de la morale. Mais, elle se découvre en chemin. Pansy Parkinson est une mauvaise amie. Draco Malfoy est déprimé. Harry Potter est désespéré. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Fever

**Titre: Fever dream  
**

**Rating: OOC**

**Genre: Songfic ( Fever - Dua Lipa ft Angèle) / Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive et malheureuse de JK Rowling.

_**Bonjour, le clip de Fever m'avait inspiré cet OS que je gardais pour la Saint-Valentin, mais qui du coup a un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. L'OS devrait avoir 4 parties postées au compte goutte. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.** _

* * *

Hermione dévalait les couloirs à toute vitesse, il lui restait très exactement six minutes et trente-trois secondes pour atteindre la salle de classe sous peine d’être refusée. En règle générale, Hermione Granger était la personnification même de la ponctualité, elle n’arrivait jamais ni trop tôt ni trop tard, mais plutôt à l’heure précise — À la seconde près. Hermione Granger était aussi, d’habitude, quelqu’un de très rapide et endurant. Jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée à suer comme elle le faisait à l’instant, jamais n’était-elle aussi facilement à court de souffle, elle qui avait pratiqué plus de dix-sept ans de danse classique.

Hermione avait toujours été le type de fille à suivre religieusement les règles, elle aurait préféré s’amputer les jambes, se séparer de son rein et rompre tout lien avec son meilleur ami plutôt que de déroger à la moindre règle établie. Mais dernièrement, Hermione avait changé. Elle ne se levait plus trois minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, elle n’exécutait plus sa routine matinale avec perfection, elle n’arrivait même plus à faire appel à sa raison. Habituellement, Hermione aurait été si inquiète et paniquée à l’idée de ne pas être acceptée en cours qu’elle en aurait été au bord de l’évanouissement. Pourtant, tout ce qui encombrait l’esprit d’Hermione à cet instant était un toucher volatile, subtil et soyeux qui la hantait sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait pas s’inquiéter pour son train de vie bousculé quand elle était bien trop perturbée par l’idée de ne pas pouvoir retrouver ces lèvres brûlantes de passion le plus tôt possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être entièrement focalisée sur ses cours, son avenir ou ses performances artistiques quand tout ce qui l’obsédait étaient les courbes voluptueuses et légères d’un corps qui la seyait à merveille.

Elle était arrivée très exactement une minute et trois secondes avant que le professeur ne refuse toute entrée et Hermione en fût à peine soulagée tant son esprit était embrumé par les caresses qui y faisaient toujours écho. Heureusement qu’Hermione avait passé des mois, voire des années, à perfectionner sa routine matinale au point que la plupart de son déroulement en soit mécanique. Autrement, elle n’aurait pu expliquer comment elle s’était retrouvée assise à sa place habituelle quand la seule chose qui se jouait sous ses yeux était le souvenir vivace et persistant du baiser fiévreux et passionné quelque minutes auparavant.

« Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer une voix trainante où persistait un voile d’inquiétude.

\- Je sais, je n’ai pas entendu mon réveil.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, répliqua Harry en se laissant choir sur le siège d’à côté.

\- C’est humain et à ce que je sache je suis humaine, Harry! Dit-elle un peu trop sèchement, le regard amusé de son meilleur ami lui indiqua qu’il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Cela reste encore à prouver.

\- Tu..

Les longs doigts fins et élégants de son petit-ami recouvrirent son menton et Hermione se retrouva foudroyé par un ciel sombre et agité.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione?

Le visage opalin de Draco Malfoy était tordu par une grimace qui ne le seyait guère et plus les secondes s’étiraient plus elle le déformait. Ses doigts naviguèrent sur le visage d’Hermione, qui se contenait pour ne rien laisser transparaître, à la recherche d’un quelconque indice sur son état de santé. Il avait la main plaquée sur son front quand le regard brun d’Hermione se prit en plein fouet un regard à la fois malicieux et fiévreux. La réaction fut immédiate, ses joues prirent une teinte alarmante. Elle se libéra rapidement de l’emprise de son petit-ami dont les mains froides avaient à nouveau atterrit sur ses joues.

\- Tu as de la fièvre? L’interrogea-t-il, inconscient du véritable trouble qui la secouait.

\- Tout va bien, Draco! S’agaça-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard méfiant qui lui laissait comprendre qu’il n’en croyait pas un mot, puis il haussa les épaules choisissant visiblement d’abandonner. Elle était restée immobile quand il se tourna avec une prestance qui indiquait à qui voulait le savoir qu’il était mécontent.

À vrai dire, elle ne l’avait même pas remarqué, captivée comme elle l’était par un sourire carmin amusé. Des flashs mettaient en scène ces mêmes lèvres rouges dansaient sous ses paupières et elle n’arrivait pas à s’en défaire. Son corps fiévreux, maladif, réclamait l’attention de ces lèvres et Hermione, inconsciente aux regards posés sur elle, se dandinait, mal à l’aise, sur sa chaise. 

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à faire partager à la classe, Granger? S’agaça son professeur.

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Bien, alors asseyez-vous correctement où je vous mets à la porte!

Ces mots avaient été le mal nécessaire pour la défaire de l’emprise du sort sous lequel elle était. Elle n’avait même pas eu conscience de son comportement déroutant, d’avoir été aussi agitée, le regard fiévreux et les joues brûlantes, alors que l’attention générale s’était tournée vers elle. La Hermione Granger qu’elle avait été aurait pu mourir d’embarras à cet instant, elle aurait essayé de fusionner avec sa chaise pour se faire la plus petite possible. Mais, Hermione n’était visiblement plus cette fille-là, car elle se contenta de rester le plus immobile possible alors que son corps s’enflammait littéralement sous le regard inconscient de l’assemblée.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Mione? Lui chuchota son meilleur ami, tandis qu’elle installait les affaires qu’elle n’avait pas oublié, c’est-à-dire son ordinateur parce que bien sûr elle n’avait ni son manuel, ni son chargeur.

Harry l’avait remarqué au vu du regard incrédule qu’il lui lançait et Hermione dû remercier intérieurement tous les saints que son ordinateur soit suffisamment chargé pour qu’elle puisse suivre ce cours. Elle n’aurait pas supporté plus de questions et de reproches de la part des garçons qui l’entouraient.

\- Oui, je suis un peu distraite, voilà tout.

\- D’où mon inquiétude.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ça?

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Hermione aurait bien pu continuer à argumenter avec Harry sur ce sujet si elle n’avait pas remarqué le regard investigateur qui l’épiait sur le reflet de son écran d’ordinateur. Il l’avait captivé et Hermione se retrouvait de nouveau sous son sort dans l’indifférence générale. Peut-être que son petit-ami, Draco, l’avait remarqué puisque son ton était amer et cassant quand il répliqua:

\- Les gens changent, Potter.

\- C’est Black.

\- Peu importe.

Mais, encore une fois, Hermione n’y prêta pas la moindre attention. Ses doigts survolaient les touches de son clavier comme ils l’avaient fait des milliers de fois, sublimant l’illusion de sa productivité et de son attention toute tournée vers son professeur. Quand en réalité, les mots qu’elle écrivait n’en étaient pas et son attention était tournée vers quelqu’un d’autre. Elle pouvait voir son visage se juxtaposer au sien sur l’écran de son ordinateur et cela lui rappelait inlassablement les soirées passées ensemble. Les heures où ses traits si élegants, si fins étaient complètement bouleversés par les nouvelles sensations qu’on lui offrait. Sous ses doigts, les touches avaient laissé place à une peau encore plus douce que de la soie, plus nacrée et envoûtante que la plus belle des perles. Une peau dont la saveur obsédait son palais comme le plus délicat des mets. Oui, Hermione avait changé, elle avait complètement perdu la tête, mais de la meilleure des façons. Si ne pas être capable de suivre le cours le plus basique qui soit était le prix à payer pour profiter de ce délice alors elle le payerait avec joie. Draco et Harry qui lui lançaient parfois des regards inquiets et méfiants étaient loin de se douter du trouble intérieur auquel Hermione faisait face.

Il avait suffi d’une rencontre, d’un regard et d’un baiser échangé pour que tout ce qu’elle avait toujours connu soit remis en question. N’était-il pas normal, voire attendu, de changer quand les fondations de tout ce que l’on croyait étaient ainsi secouées? Hermione avait irrévocablement changé à son contact. Elle n’avait plus aucune idée de qui elle avait été avant d’être prise par cette fièvre destructrice, si ce n’est une pâle version de celle qu’elle était véritablement. Il lui avait fallu briser une règle essentielle, celle de rester fidèle, pour faire cette découverte sur elle-même.

Il lui arrivait d’avoir l’impression d’être un pantin désarticulé qui prenait soudainement vie sous son touché. Car, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi vivante que lorsque ses doigts parcouraient sa peau, qu’ils éveillaient des sensations jusqu’alors endormies, qu’ils rythmaient les battements de son cœur. Grâce à ce manquement, Hermione continuait d’évoluer à la rencontre de la personne qu’elle avait toujours été mais qui jusqu’à maintenant sommeillait en elle.

Elle observait encore distraitement leur reflet quand une main pâle abaissa son écran avec une lenteur déconcertante. Un regard nuageux vint à la rencontre du sien et Hermione prit enfin conscience de son environnement. La pièce se vidait déjà depuis quelques minutes si bien qu’ils étaient en tout et pour tout six dans la pièce.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Tu es brûlante, lui fit remarquer Harry les mains sur leur fronts respectifs.

Hermione se dégagea avec un peu trop de brusquerie, elle s’apprêtait à s’en excuser quand elle remarqua la personne aux côtés de Draco.

\- Parkinson?! S’étrangla-t-elle.

\- En personne.

Le regard sombre de Pansy Parkinson étudiait Hermione avec la curiosité d’un scientifique face à une nouvelle espèce dont on venait de faire la découverte. Elle ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux tandis qu’elle conversait avec son meilleur ami et Hermione s’en retrouvait toute pantelante.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Pans’?

\- Je dois te parler de notre projet de groupe.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre?

\- Je n’attends pas. Jamais. Avait-elle presque murmurée de sa voix suave.

Son regard aussi intense que ses mots troublaient Hermione d’une façon que personne d’autre dans la salle ne semblait remarquer. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas entendre les battements désespérés de son propre cœur qui s’acharnait contre sa pauvre cage thoracique.

\- Bien. Hermione?

\- Je… Je vais à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard.

Elle avait tenté de dire cela avec conviction et sérieux, mais elle était bafouillant et hésitante. Elle se sentait minable et petite, elle haïssait cette sensation. Elle voulait donner l’image d’une fille qui avait de l’emprise sur autrui et non pas celle d’une fille bouleversée par ses propres émotions. Bien que cette fille correspondait plus à la réalité de la situation.

\- Là, je te reconnais. S’amusa Harry.

Hermione avait tenté de se lever avec grâce et allure, mais ses jambes la soutenaient à peine. Comme toujours, elle se retrouvait chancelante et tremblotante sous ce regard moqueur et hautain. Hermione redressa son sac sur son épaule avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et affronta la petite assemblée autour d’elle de son regard assuré. Elle hocha la tête maladroitement en guise d’au revoir et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa démarche mal assurée.

\- Je l’accompagne, précisa Harry en attrapant ses propres affaires pour lui courir après.

Ils avaient traversé quelques couloirs dans un silence de plomb dont leur pas rapide ne troublaient que vaguement la sérénité. Harry lui laissait le temps de reprendre ses esprits ou du moins de faire comme si tout était sous contrôle. Car, ce n’était pas le cas, une éternité n’aurait pas suffi à son pauvre petit cœur pour qu’il se calme. Harry l’avait peut-être compris à sa façon d’être prévenant. Il ne s’embarrassait même pas à lui lancer des regards de biais, parce qu’Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle se livrerait à lui après mûre réflexion. Elle cherchait d’ailleurs les mots justes, elle avait essayé de comprendre elle-même ce qui lui arrivait, avait analysé chaque conversation, chaque regard échangés. Mais, sur certains sujets même les personnes les plus intelligentes se retrouvaient perdues. Harry l’avait compris avant elle.

\- Harry?

\- Hermione?

\- Est-ce que tout ce que tu croyais savoir sur toi-même a déjà été remis en question?

\- Et bien, tu te rappelles quand je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture?

\- Oui.

\- J’étais persuadé que c’était la vérité, que j’étais un orphelin parce que le destin en avait voulu ainsi. Mais, en réalité, ils m’avaient lâchement abandonné et ça a bouleversée l’identité que je m’étais construite.

\- Comment faire? Comment on fait quand on ne sait plus qui on est?

\- Mon identité a peut-être été construite sur des bases erronées, mais je suis toujours Harry. N’est-ce pas?

\- Oui, tu es toujours le même.

\- Donc, ce n’est pas parce que tu réalises quelque chose de nouveau sur toi que tu cesses d’être Hermione.

\- C’est que je ne m’y attendais pas, j’en avais aucune idée.

\- On a parfois besoin d’être confronté à quelque chose de nouveau, de dangereux et d’excitant pour réaliser quelque chose de fondamental sur soi-même.

Harry s’était arrêté face à la porte de la bibliothèque d’une façon des plus dramatiques. Comme s’il avait juste déblatéré quelque chose de profond et bouleversant qui devait être médité le plus longuement possible. Hermione l’observa quelques secondes, plus troublée que jamais.

\- À plus tard, Harry, murmura-t-elle avant de l’abandonner devant la porte.

Elle avait traversé les rayons pour rejoindre la table qu’elle prenait habituellement par pure mécanique. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à cette absence qui lui déchirait les entrailles, elle essayait véritablement. Mais quand elle fut face à la déchèterie publique qu’étaient ses notes, elle ne put que constater qu’elle souffrait de son absence, du manque de contact, qu’elle brûlait à l’instant pour un simple regard.

\- Que t’arrive-t-il Hermione?! Se lamenta-t-elle complètement avachie contre son ordinateur.

Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers elle, mais Hermione en était à un stade bien trop avancé d’apitoiement sur soi-même pour le remarquer. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, minable et insatiable. Elle se laissa quelques minutes histoire de se reprendre en main, puis d’un air déterminé elle se dirigea vers le rayon de la bibliothèque qui l’intéressait. Puisqu’elle n’avait pas pris de notes et qu’elle se sentirait bien trop humiliée de demander celles de ses amis, elle avait pris la décision de rattraper sa bêtise grâce à un manuel. Peut-être que par miracle elle trouverait un manuel qu’elle n’avait pas déjà entièrement lu.

Sa main se baladait sur l’armature d’un manuel quand sa peau prit soudainement feu sous Ses doigts. Elle n’avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qu’il s’agissait. Elle aurait reconnu ses doigts fins et opalins n’importe où. Elle aurait reconnu cette caresse légère, mais envahissante et ô combien enivrante, et même si elle n’en était pas capable, son corps s’en serait chargé pour elle.

\- Tu es fiévreuse?

\- Je crois que j’ai perdu la tête.

\- Où as-tu enfin retrouvé la raison? Se moqua-t-elle de sa voix suave de vile séductrice.

\- Quelque chose d’aussi passionné ne peut décemment pas être raisonnable.

Son souffle chaud caressait la peau sensible de sa nuque déjà mise à l’épreuve. Quelque chose de mal ne pouvait pas être aussi délicieux et libérateur. Et, pourtant. Rien ne lui avait jamais donné plus envie de vivre que ces caresses et ces baisers volés, pas même la danse. Alors, complètement en transe, comme toujours dès lors qu’elles étaient ensembles, Hermione se retourna et fini par embrasser Pansy Parkinson comme si son bonheur en dépendait. Son goût explosa dans sa bouche, ces lèvres qu’elle avait pourtant embrassé des milliers de fois, elle avait l’impression d’en découvrir le goût à chaque baiser. Il était enivrant, addictif et Hermione ne pouvait s’en défaire. Il lui fallait sa dose quotidienne et tremblante elle attendait toujours la prochaine dose. Les mains de Pansy agrippaient sa taille avec possessivité et Hermione se sentait transporté dans un lieu magique et mystérieux. Un monde qui n’appartenait qu’à elles.

Cela lui rappelait le jour où tout avait dérapé, où elle n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’ouvrir les yeux sur elle-même. Quelque chose la fascinait chez Pansy Parkinson — et au fond cela avait toujours été le cas. Elle savait attiser en elle un feu qui ne semblait jamais s’éteindre, comme si elle était prise d’une fièvre folle qu’aucun traitement ne saurait soigner. C’est cette intense passion qui avait poussé Hermione à commettre l’irréparable, à faire quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais fait, qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru cautionner. Mais, quand il s’agissait de cette fille Hermione n’était, semblerait-il, pas capable de raison. Et, dans l’amour, il n’y avait que peu de place pour la raison. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle avait été amenée à croire en côtoyant Pansy Parkinson. Car, plus elle perdait la raison, plus elle l’aimait. Et plus Pansy l’embrassait, plus elle lui faisait perdre la raison.

Elle revenait sans cesse à cette fête, à cette transe, à se baiser qui l’avait libérée d’une prison dans laquelle elle n’avait pas même conscience d’être enfermée. Car jusqu’à maintenant, jamais n’avait-elle véritablement connu l’amour. Et plus jamais, ne connaîtrait-elle un tel amour.

Elles étaient au milieu de la piste improvisée, dans un salon où la pénombre avait permis à la débauche de régner en maître. Et, Hermione avait chaud. Mais, elle se sentait bien. À vrai dire, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi à sa place. Elle dansait sous le regard exalté de Pansy Parkinson, elle se sentait belle, désirable et talentueuse. Ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, il les découpaient et les analysaient. Jamais Hermione n’avait eu de spectateur plus attentif que Pansy Parkinson. Elle l’étudiait. Et les joues rougis par la plaisir d’Hermione montrait combien elle aimait cela. Hermione avait toujours été très douée dans ce qu’elle aimait faire et la danse n’échappait pas à cela. Ce n’est pas par vantardise qu’elle pouvait affirmer être la meilleure danseuse présente dans cette pièce, il ne s’agissait là que d’un fait. Voilà pourquoi Pansy l’observait de la sorte. Elle qui ne savait pas que son meilleur ami, et le petit-ami d’Hermione, était lui aussi un danseur émérite. Elle appréciait l’art que produisait Hermione avec ses moments précis et experts, rythmé par la musique qui détruisait leurs tympans. Elle avait pris la chaleur irradiante au creux de son ventre et les battements désordonnés de son cœur pour l’amour qu’elle avait pour son art. Mais, alors tout pris sens. Sa dernière pirouette l’avait guidé dans les bras de Pansy et elle l’avait embrassé. Tandis qu’elle l’embrassait à en perdre le souffle, son monde avait complètement implosé pour ne plus laisser de place que pour Pansy, Pansy orbitant dans son univers, le peignant de ses couleurs et de ses sons. 

Ces émotions intenses, vives et irascibles elle les retrouvaient à chaque fois. Les frissons quand la peau de la jeune fille survolait la sienne, les tremblements quand sa peau fusionnait avec la sienne et ce sentiment de plénitude qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Elle était enfin à sa place et tout était en ordre. Cette fièvre n’avait jamais été une mauvaise chose, paradoxalement, elle l’avait sorti d’un mauvais rêve et grâce à elle, elle rencontrait enfin la véritable Hermione. Hermione aimait les filles et plus que tout Hermione aimait une fille extraordinaire, Pansy.


	2. Fever Dream - Nightmare Vers

**Rating: M / OOC**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont la propriété exclusive et malheureuse de JK Rowling.

**«** I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips

Maybe I should be more like her »

\- Perfect, Selena Gomez.

* * *

Draco était affalé sur son lit, une cigarette à moitié entamée au coin des lèvres, complètement las. Il frissonnait, il faisait bien trop froid dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne puisse être à l'aise en boxer, mais il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de ne serait-ce se glisser sous les couvertures. Alors, il se contentait de frissonner en observant son plafond sans vraiment le voir. Draco était complètement abattu, mais pourtant la douleur sourde qu'il savait ressentir à la poitrine était atténuée. Il souffrait, il se sentait vide et pourtant un voile recouvrait cette douleur si bien qu'il en devinait les contours sans jamais qu'elle le foudroie complètement. Il était apathique, si apathique que les heures, les secondes et les jours se confondaient, que la réalité et le néant se côtoyaient et que très lentement il se sentait happer par l'obscurité terrifiante des ténèbres. Il n'était plus que le reflet de lui-même, un passager clandestin dans une prison de chair qui l'étouffait, un témoin passif de la vie qui s'écoulait et se déversait hors de lui. Il lui sembla que sa cigarette manqua de lui brûler les lèvres, mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur celle-ci, elle avait disparu. Il retourna donc à la contemplation perpétuelle de son plafond sans plus se poser de questions au sujet de cette mystérieuse cigarette. De tout manière, des milliers de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit sans pour autant jamais se fixer, elles étaient si fugaces qu'il n'en retenait jamais aucune. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état? Il ne s'en rappelait pas, le voile ne recouvrait pas seulement les sentiments douloureux, mais aussi les souvenirs douloureux. De toute façon, voulait-on jamais se rappeler qu'on avait souffert?

Le voile le privait de plus en plus de ses sensations, il lui prenait tout, arrachait la moindre émotion pour le garder captif dans sa lourde étoffe. Le voile ne méprisait que son apathie, ne lui laissait qu'un soupçon de ce vide immense qui lui dévorait le cœur. Et, Draco se sentait si seul, il aurait voulu remplir le vide. Il lui semblait parfois entendre une voix, mais ça n'était probablement rien d'autre que les méandres d'un esprit solitaire. Il avait remarqué que les inflexions de La voix étaient vibrantes d'émotion et il trompait parfois la brume sinueuse de l'ennuie en les analysants.

Elle était tantôt si inquiète qu'il pouvait goûter les larmes retenues sur le bout de sa langue. Elles étaient amères.

\- Tu devrais manger, tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours. C'est dangereux, tu sais.

Elle était tantôt si agacée que sa colère faisait vibrer les os de Draco avec tant de force qu'il avait peur qu'ils se fissurent.

\- C'est injuste! Tu ne méritais pas une telle chose. Personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte. Je préférerais que tu redeviennes le petit con arrogant que tu es plutôt que de te voir comme ça!

Elle était tantôt désespérée et dans ces moment-là Draco pouvait de nouveau goûter aux sanglots écrasés. Cela le peinait, il aurait voulu lui dire de ne plus rien espérer de lui. Car, le voile lui avait tout pris.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu, tu maigris a vu d'œil. Et, boire beaucoup plus d'eau, tu n'es même pas assez hydraté pour pleurer.

Bien que la voix l'arrachait un peu à la monotonie dans laquelle il était plongé, qu'elle peignait sa vie d'une notion qui lui avait été étrangère depuis qu'il était recouvert de ce voile, rien n'était véritable. Les différentes interventions de la voix l'aidait à mieux comprendre l'écoulement du temps, mais il savait que ça n'était que des divagations de son esprit corrompus par la peine. Cette voix n'était pas réelle. Qui pourrait bien se soucier de lui? Quand lui-même ne se souciait plus de rien?

\- Je t'ai apporté les cours, je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça. Mais, si jamais tu veux te changer les idées, les voici.

Mais, peut-être que si. Peut-être que cette voix était réelle, qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un et non pas à son imagination. Ah, peut-être même qu'il s'agissait de sa petite-amie? Non, il avait oublié, pendant un moment. Il n'avait plus de petite-amie. Il n'avait plus de meilleure amie, non plus. Il était seul.

\- J'ai croisé ton professeur de danse en venant, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Je ne dirais à personne ton secret. Mais, je peux t'emmener à un cours de danse, si t'en as la force?

Comme Draco aurait aimé pouvoir danser, exorciser sa peine au travers de ses pas méticuleux et souples. Mais, le voile qui rendait son corps lourd et las, le voile qui atténuait chacune de ses émotions au point qu'il n'en distingue à peine les contours, le voile qui prenait, mais ne rendait jamais rendait cela impossible. Draco aurait voulu que son amour et sa passion pour la danse lui brûle le cœur et le dévore à nouveau, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait succombé aux supplices du voile.

\- Severus m'a appris à faire tes plats favoris. Il te couvre auprès de tes parents, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il n'était pas seul. Harry était là. Harry avait toujours été là. Il avait été la quand personne d'autre n'avait fait l'effort d'être à ses côtés, comme il avait été dans l'erreur. Harry lui avait montré à quel point sa peine était légitime. Parce que putain, elle l'était. Il avait patient et bon avec lui.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu les lèvres rougies par le mégot de cigarette encore perché entre elles, Harry avait décidé d'augmenter le ratio de ses visites. Il lui arrivait de venir le voir plusieurs fois par jours, puis plusieurs fois dans la même heure - généralement il allait faire un tour dans le parc plus bas, pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, puis il revenait pour s'assurer que le garçon allait bien. Il hésitait souvent à rester toute une nuit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais Sirius l'avait convaincu que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors, Harry avait abdiqué. De toute façon, il habitait beaucoup plus près de la fac et il ne pouvait rater aucun cours maintenant qu'il prenait les notes pour Draco. Enfin, Hermione l'aidait sur ce point maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau capable de se concentrer. C'est elle qui lui avait donné les clés de son appartement, il avait été chargé de rapporter toutes les affaires appartenant à Draco Malfoy. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il avait assisté à un tableau qui lui avait glacé le sang. Pour la première fois, il avait ressenti de l'inquiétude pour son ennemi d'enfance et ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Elle lui dévorait l'estomac sans arrêt, si bien qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se nourrir. Elle était féroce et redoublait d'effort lorsqu'il était auprès d'Hermione. C'était comme si le malheur, la tristesse de Malfoy, était une fonction du bonheur d'Hermione et symétriquement exponentiel à celui-ci.

**-** Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir manger plus? J'ai passé des heures à perfectionner la recette, commenta-t-il en échangeant les tupperwares à peine entamées dans le frigo de Malfoy par de nouveaux.

Il détestait tout de cette histoire. Il avait l'impression de prendre parti, et bien qu'il condamnait Hermione pour ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne prenait le parti de personne. Hermione était et resterait sa meilleure amie, sa sœur et la femme la plus importante de sa vie. En revanche, Draco Malfoy, qui avait longtemps été sa némésis était aujourd'hui quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux. Le voir se détruire petit à petit, devenir la coquille vide qu'il aurait pu être sans son intervention l'avait terrifié et brisé au plus haut point. Harry avait pris sur lui, il avait négligé sa propre santé, avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Je vais tout manger, si tu n'en veux pas.

Draco Malfoy était dans un état déplorable, il avait perdu du poids à vue d'œil et même les petits plats d'Harry ne l'avait pas remplumé. Harry avait fini par cuisiner directement dans la cuisine du blond dans l'espoir que l'odeur appétissante de ses plats favoris ne lui creuse l'appétit. Il avait été trop optimiste sur ce point. Néanmoins, Draco réussissait maintenant à sortir de son lit pour partager les repas avec lui et il montrait même de l'intérêt pour les activités d'Harry. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour heureux d'entendre les remarques désobligeantes du garçon.

\- Ta posture laisse à désirer, Potter. Commenta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux en fixant son assiette pleine d'un regard vide.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Malfoy. Et, c'est Black.

\- Tu as fait le ménage? Remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- C'est médiocre, tu as laissé beaucoup de taches.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Draco. Lui sourit-il le plus aimablement possible.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment s'était arrivé. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, alors peut-être que c'était arrivé petit à petit et qu'il n'avait rien vu. Mais, un matin il s'était réveillé sans cette douleur écrasante. Il pouvait respirer de nouveau, il pourrait surement rire de nouveau, il se sentait enfin libre. Harry l'avait aidé à traverser le voile. Harry l'avait remarqué à la seconde où il avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement, son regard confus avait laissé place à un sourire si sincère, si grand, que Draco en fut ému. Il avait presque eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras à la façon dont Harry trépignait comme un chiot.

\- Je t'avais dit que tes compétences en tâches ménagères étaient médiocres, Potter.

Harry était heureux de le voir comme ça. Mais, il était effrayé parce que cela signifiait que maintenant qu'il allait mieux, Draco n'aurait plus besoin de lui, qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le voir aussi souvent. Harry aurait pu se mentir et se dire qu'il pouvait se contenter de l'apercevoir de loin, d'être un spectateur anonyme, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulait plus, il aurait voulu que Draco ait besoin de lui jamais. Il aurait voulu être son ami le plus cher. Et peut-être que Draco l'avait vu à son regard parce qu'il sentit important de préciser;

\- Je m'excuse. Je ne t'aime pas, Harry.

\- Je le sais, Draco.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Draco, de la pitié peut-être, lui donnait l'impression de s'être servi de lui. D'avoir profité de sa vulnérabilité pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Or, ça n'était pas le cas. Harry avait agi par amitié, peut-être plus par amour certes, mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé alors. Il n'attendait rien de plus que son amitié en retour. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Draco soit de nouveau heureux. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi heureuse et épanouis, et lui souhaitait la même chose, au centuple. Peut-être, oui, qu'il aurait aimé que le garçon trouve son bonheur dans ses bras, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Malfoy. Dit-il en déposant ses chocolats favoris sur la table.


End file.
